Headhunters/Gallery
Duck-Tective S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 duck-tective 1.png S1e3 duck-tective 2.png S1e3 duck-tective 3.png S1e3 duck-tective 4.png S1e3 duck-tective 5.png S1e3 mabel astounded.png S1e3 mabel skeptical.png S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png|"It was soo sparkly." S1e3 i didnt know that Mabel knits.gif S1e3 me when i see a gravity falls comercial.gif Wax Figures S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 edison.jpg S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png S1e3 mabel with glue gun stuck to arm.png Glue gun.gif S1e3 i love this.gif S1e3 Holy-!.gif "Beep Bop Boop".gif S1e3 glue gun stuck to her arm.png S1e3 get ready for the cazy and creepy.gif Mabel makes a statue S1e3 horse fairy princess.png|"She's part fairy princess and part horse fairy princess." S1e3 waffle with big arms.png|"Like a waffle, with big arms!!" S1e3 grunkle pose.png S1e3 hammer.png S1e3 mabel goggles.png S1e3 mabel carving wax figure.png S1e3 Mabel sculpts Grunkle Stan's and Dipper's pose.jpg|Grunkle Stan poses for Mabel while Dipper stands. Wax Stan.gif S1e3 Marry me...gif S1e3 Mabel smiling.png|Mabel smiling. S1e3 buliding wax stan.png S1e3 yes mabel glitter.gif S1e3 creating the wax stan.gif S1e3 master of tools.gif Wax Stan is born S1e3 soos holding food.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 grunkle stan wax figure.png S1e3 shandra jimenez.png S1e3 free pizza.png S1e3 manly dan punching pole.png|"IN YOUR FACE!!!!!" S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.jpg|Grunkle Stan about to begin his speech. Wax Stan has been murdered! S01E03-Headhunters Moon.png S1e3 duck-tective 6.png S1e3 duck-tective 7.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 goat.png S1e3 dipper pajamas.png S1e3 dipper angry.png S1e3 Sheriff Blubs First Appearance.png S1e3 Aw you sneeze like a kitten.gif|"Aw you sneeze like a kitten!" S1e3 hey kitten,bless you.gif S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png Skull Fracture S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 footprint.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 mabel holding axe.png|"Look we have an axe! Reap! Reap!" S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 dipper behind dumpster.png S1e3 dumpster.png S1e3 skull fracture.png S1e3 miner.png|"We don't serve miners." S1e3 fake ids.png|Mabel: *shakes fake ID* "Deedle deedle dee." S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png|"He's resting." S1e3 bats biker.png S1e3 bicepticus.png S1e3 crooked clock.png S1e3 cute biker.png S1e3 Mabel tripping.gif S1e3 im not so sure if he's....gif REE REE.gif Sibling fist bump.gif S1e3 Lady Mabelton.gif S1e3 so daring.gif Siir dipping sauce.png Finding the suspect S1e3 list of suspects.png S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png S1e3 mikey r.png Accusing Toby Determined S1e3 gossiper.png S1e3 blubs and durland flashlights.png S1e3 deputy durland searching.PNG S1e3 toby determined on ground.png S1e3 toby determined hands in air.png S1e3 Toby Determined.gif S1e3 toby determined error 1.png S1e3 toby determined kissing cardboard.png S1e3 toby determined error 2.png Yikes.gif Wax Stan's Funeral S1e3 wax stan funeral.png s1e3 im sorry i cant.png The Wax Figures are Cursed S1e3 wax figures 1.png S1e3 wax figures 2.png S1e3 haunted garage sale 1.png S1e3 haunted garage sale 2.png S1e3 wax figures 3.png S1e3 wax figures 4.png S1e3 wax figures 5.png S1e3 soos doorknob.png S1e3 wax figures 6.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 genghis khan.png S1e3 melting wax statue.png Melting the Wax Figures S1e3 shakesphere.png S1e3 mabel choked by wax arm.png S1e3 groucho.png|"Why is there nothing in my hand?" S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3 wax coolio head 1.png S1e3 wax coolio head 2.png S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 dipper scared.png S1e3 out the attic window.png S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 forshadowing wendys hangout spot.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 1.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 2.png S1e3 roof dawn.png S1e3 MAbel prepared to fight.gif S1e3 forget you.gif Epilogue S1e3 wax shakespeare head.png s1w3 know any.png S1e3 dipper holding wax head.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 grunkle stan smiling.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 sheriff blubs and deputy durland.png S1e3 deputy durland scalded.png S1e3 rat with wax ear.png S1e3 hows that coffee.gif MabelGroupLaugh.gif S1e3 Dipper decapitated.gif S1e3 police car.png End Credits S1e3 mabel trying on sweaters.png Miscellaneous S1e3 wax figures character sheet.jpg S1e3 man 16 biker character sheet.jpg S1e3 bouncer character sheet.jpg Cute biker character sheet.jpg Category:Episode galleries